


Sixty-nine

by Jeaven



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Arguments, Falling In Love, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Making Up, Yotsuba Arc, haha get it Light, ok I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 13:58:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10537926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeaven/pseuds/Jeaven
Summary: L's suspicion of Light rises to a dangerous level. They fall in love, and as their relationship progresses, Light's percentage might not be a bad thing.





	

**Sixty-Nine**

"Be careful."

L raises his eyebrows at Light. "Why?"

Light glances at the dangerously high pile of cookies L is currently stacking on the table in front of his keyboard and hopes to god L doesn't plan on eating that all at once.

"Twenty-one," L says.

Light is ripped out of his worries. "What?"

"The likelihood of you being Kira has just risen to twenty-one percent," L clarifies.

Light stares at him. "Your suspicion of _me_ has risen because _you_ stacked twelve cookies onto another?"

L blinks. "You were staring at me."

"I was staring at your ridiculous tower," Light clarifies.

L frowns. "Do you want some?"

Light has to calm himself not to smack L. "No, I don't."

"Ok then." L shrugs and puts one of the cookies into his mouth. "But you're still at twenty-one."

Light sighs and lays back on his chair. The chain rattles lightly across the floor.

 

* * *

 

 

"Ryuuzaki," Light says tiredly.

"Yes?" L answers without taking his eyes off the screen of his laptop.

"I'm human," Light states and L frowns at the screen.

"I am aware of that."

Light rolls his eyes. "Being human means I need to sleep."

"Then do it."

"I can't, as long as you keep tapping on your keyboard."

L turns around. "My work is the primal part in catching Kira. You don't want to risk that, do you?"

It's clearly a question to provoke Light. But the words don't reach his ears. He's too caught up in the way the glowing computer screen illuminates L's frame, almost like a halo. It's not the first time he's noticed L's features that are, though strange, beautiful in their own way. But he's tired, and being tired means he's sloppy and so he doesn't notice the seconds ticking by as his eyes stay transfixed on L.

"Twenty-eight," L says.

Light is abruptly shaken awake. "What?"

L watches him calmly. "Your percentage."

Light glares at him. "Excuse me?"

"You were staring at me," L explains. "Again."

"Fuck you," Light spats, his anger mainly due to the fact that L is right. He had been staring. And he is not tired enough to admit why.

 

* * *

 

 

"Your parents are proud of you, aren't they?"

L stiffens visibly. "Why do you want to know that?"

If Light's honest with himself, he just wants to provoke L a bit. The guy is always so _stoic_ , so _reserved_ and _calm_ , and it annoys him to no end.

He shrugs. "Just curious."

L states at the floor like it's the most interesting thing in the world. It's a small sign, but enough for Light to know that the question bothering him. He feels a strange satisfaction at seeing L in distress, emerging from the frustration that has been building up inside him for the last few weeks.

"I never knew my family," L says suddenly.

Light looks up, caught off guard at the honest answer. "What?"

L, still, avoids eye contact. "I was raised in an orphanage."

The admission almost scares Light a bit. For all that he's learned to study emotions and react accordingly, he doesn't know what to do or say. "I'm sorry," he whispers tentatively. "For your parents."

Because he can safely assume that they're dead.

L's eyes flicker to his, but they give nothing away. "Thirty-three," he says and Light doesn't have it in him to argue.

 

* * *

 

 

It's late at night. Or at least, that's what Light tells himself as he watches L's features, sat next to him on the bed and hunched over his laptop. Light catches himself staring at L more frequently now, and he's given up on trying to deny what's obvious. He likes the detective, almost dangerously so; but he's also given up on telling himself it's a bad idea.

"You should sleep," he says.

L blinks at him, almost owlishly. "Light-kun, I believe we already had this conversation."

Light narrows his eyes. "Overworking yourself will only benefit Kira. Now come on."

He's taking the risk of L raising his Kira-percentage, because the bangs under L's eyes have gotten worryingly dark, even for him.

L sits his laptop aside and frowns. "I'm used to this, Light-kun."

"That doesn't mean it's healthy for you," Light counters sharply, hoping that L, for once, will see reason.

But L tilts his head and asks "You seem oddly concerned for my well-being. Why?"

Light's blood boils. There's probably a hidden accusation behind those words, a trap to bring out Kira, but he's simply done with going over the same things over and over again. He doesn't want to have to explain everything anymore.

Light tries to tell him without words. He sits up, leans in and presses his lips to L's before he has a chance to react. The detective goes perfectly still under him, neither rejecting him nor participating in the kiss, and when Light pulls away barely a second has passed.

"Forty-five," L says and Light turns away.

 

* * *

 

 

"I don't trust them."

Light tenses. He doesn't have to turn around to know that his father is standing in the middle of the room with his broad shoulders stiffened.

L's eyes don't even leave the computer screen. "I can assure you that I would never bring anyone into this investigation without calculating the risks. Wedy and Aiber are trustworthy enough."

Soichiro Yagami takes a step towards L, and this time Light does turn around, eyeing his father warily. "I respect you, Ryuuzaki," his father says slowly. "But there's a line, and I refuse to work with criminals."

L remains entirely unfazed. "If you really do think so much of me as you claim, it shouldn't be a problem for you to have faith in my choices."

"All of our lives are at stake here!" Now, his father does raise his voice and Light knows he's only seconds away from really losing his temper.

L turns around as well, regards Soichiro with a calm expression. "If the risk is too high for you, you are free to leave."

His father is still for a second, and Light decides he shouldn't let those two continue their argument. "He's just trying to do his best, Dad," he says calmingly.

L throws him a sideways glance. "I was telling the truth," he mutters. "Everyone who doesn't want to bear the risk can-"

Light interrupts him, because dear god this guy really knows how to make things worse. "As was saying," he continues loudly, "Ryuuzaki wouldn't put our lives at stake just like that. You should trust him."

His father is clearly still displeased, but merely mumbles to himself and lets the matter go. L squints his eyes at Light.

"Light-kun is strangely convinced of my abilities," he says. "Forty-seven."

 _Light-kun_ is strangely tempted to strangle him with the chain.

 

* * *

 

 

"You're insufferable," Light says boldly.

"You made your distaste of me clear enough I believe," L answers calmly. "Though I fail to understand why you would kiss me if you hate me so much."

And that's another thing that throws Light off; how L had, until now, acted like their kiss had never happened. It's all been boiling inside him for some time now, and the situation between L and his father earlier this day had finally proved to be enough. "You're ridiculous, you know that?" Light continues, the frustration pushing the words out of his mouth before he has a chance to think them through.

"You're raising your suspicion of me whenever you feel like it, no matter if it's justified or not and you just _refuse to see any reason_."

L sighs, and Light almost expects him to raise the percentage again, but instead he merely says "We don't have much time left."

Startled, Light hesitates. "What?"

But L doesn't explain. "I would prefer not to spend that time fighting. I do like you, after all."

But Light is so pissed off he doesn't even really notice L what L has just admitted. "I don't know what you're even talking about."

L is silent, staring at the floor, radiating a strange sadness. He doesn't offer an explanation, and Light eventually leaves the room.

Faintly, he hears a "Fifty-five." behind him as L is pulled along by their chain.

 

* * *

 

 

It's later in the night. Light is laying awake in their bed, and his mind is occupied with anything but sleep. At the same time, he can't focus; his thoughts are merely a diffuse cloud of mixed feelings. He's too proud to talk to L, who's seated at his laptop in a chair on the other side of the room, but he also kind of misses him, even though they're hardly apart.

"Light-kun does not seem to be very fond of sleeping himself," L eventually mumbles.

Light doesn't have it in him to protest. "Can't stop thinking."

Miraculously enough, L doesn't make a snide remark about Kira. Instead, he puts his laptop away and crawls into bed next to Light. "I believe I've been handling this rather unfavorably."

Light frowns, but before he has the chance to ask L leans down and kisses him.

Light is too shocked to react for a second, long enough for L to pull away. He catches a glimpse of uncertainty in the detective's eyes and suddenly he's moving, his hand is on L's waist and he's pulling him closer, pressing their lips together once more, this time with more force.

L is clearly inexperienced, his movements shaky and wary, but Light holds him, guides him and pushes just enough to encourage him.

Soon enough L is spread out under him and Light can feel every shudder his touches evoke.

When they break away for air, L's face is flushed. "You're already at sixty-two," he remarks playfully and Light responds by biting his lip.

 

* * *

 

 

Considering L has the social skills of a bird and Light's never been with anyone either, their relationship progresses rather quickly.

They go from almost shy kisses to heated ones, from grinding and rutting against each other desperately to handjobs in the dark, to blowjobs and Light just pinning L to the wall and having his way with him.

It's at night, in the dark, when they're both naked and wanton with need, that L whispers "Sixty-nine."

The words are almost lost in L's throaty voice and Light needs a moment to catch up.

He blinks, dumbfounded, and asks "My percentage or our next position?"

L lets the glint in his eyes speak for itself.


End file.
